


Yami no Honou

by ViableSourceMaterial



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Gen, Triggers, so here ya go, well you people liked this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9808310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViableSourceMaterial/pseuds/ViableSourceMaterial
Summary: Well, you people seemed to like Yami no Kaze, so now we go from dark winds to dark fire! Get ready to watch Judai pass out... again. Happens every time.





	

"Judai-" Johan started, startled by the concussive waves of darkness rolling off his friend.

"Shut up..." Judai growled, in a voice that was not his own. It was deeper, and more...  _malicious_ , dripping with venom and barely-contained rage. Judai's head was bowed, bangs covering his eyes. 

"Judai, please, I just want to help you-!"

"I told you to shut up!" Judai's head snapped upwards, eyes glowing golden with an unnatural dark light...

Edo took a step back, unnerved. "Hey, Judai..."

"Judai, please! This isn't like you!" Johan pleaded.

"Just s-shut up...! AGH!" Judai yelled in pain, falling to his knees and clutching his head. Edo hesitated, afraid of what would happen, while Johan immediately attempted to help his friend. "Judai!" He shouted.

"Agh- no, g-get away! STOP!" Judai shouted, the aura of darkness surrounding him growing larger and creating a continuous shockwave that pushed both of them back. How were they supposed to help Judai...?

Judai!" Edo shouted, inching closer, with some difficulty. Johan extended his arm, trying to pull him in as a dark vortex was created, distorting spacetime and pulling the room's occupants into another dimension... one filled with suspended mirrors. Johan and Edo saw a dark armored figure speaking with Judai's voice, speaking corrupting words to Judai as if shaping Judai into the Devil's Advocate.

They had to stop this. As if by a miracle, a red light filled the new area, dimming eventually to reveal Jim. "Judai!" He shouted, seeing their friend's predicament.

Judai screamed in pain, his voice deepening, as his dark aura grew larger and larger. The other three present felt as if they were being pulled towards him.

All of a sudden, something caused Judai to stop. His eyes widened, irises dulling into brown once again, and he collapsed. They were all expelled from the shadowy mirror place, and returned to the room. Jim was gone, whatever miracle power that had allowed him to enter also returning him to where he once was. Johan and Edo approached Judai cautiously, before Johan picked up Judai while Edo called someone. Judai needed medical attention, most likely.


End file.
